die Hausangestellte
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: AU — Baru saja Sakura akan mengangguk, ketika sebuah suara menyela, "Tidak usah. Nanti kalian makan bersama kami saja. Maksudku, Tenten yang akan bersama kami. Kau sih, aku tidak peduli."
1. Chapter 1

_Summary :_ Satu. Dua. Tiga. Oke, kesabaran si gadis berambut _pink_ habis sudah. "Hei, kau Rambut Ayam! Bukakan pintu kenapa, sih?"

_Disclaimer :_ **Naruto **punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warning :_ Sampai saat ini... saya pikir hanya **AU** :p

Lagi-lagi nambah kerjaan! Huh... ini ide selingan sih... Tiba-tiba muncul, memaksa untuk diketik, dan _voila_, jadilah fic aneh ini!

_Enjoy_! ^^

* * *

**die Hausangestellte** by **dilia shiraishi**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Sakura menyeka peluh yang bercucuran dari pelipis. Mengeluh akan sinar mentari panas Konoha, membuat kulitnya segera memerah selayak kepiting rebus karena temperatur terlalu tinggi.

Dia menghela napas, kemudian kembali mengangkat koper berat yang semakin membuatnya mengeluhkan betapa hari ini bikin lelah. Ia capek begini terus. Namun ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus berkunjung ke makam wanita itu. Wanita yang paling dia sayangi. Selalu. Selamanya.

Terlebih ini adalah hari ulang tahun wanita yang selalu mengasuhnya dengan lembut, memberi senyum cerah bak cahaya bulan, dan tawa riang yang begitu menentramkan hati. Sakura tak bisa membalas semua yang sudah diberikan. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan.

Meskipun sangat terik, Sakura tak akan mau kembali ke apartemen mewah milik sahabatnya yang selama ini menjadi tempat ia bernaung. Cukup sudah segala tingkah laku merepotkan orang lain.

Meski pada sahabatnya.

.

.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangan sembari berdo'a meretas asa dalam jiwa yang menghangat. Buliran keringat turun melewati sela pipi, bercampur dengan asin yang merebak dari mata _emerald_ tersebut. Isak tangis perlahan mulai mewarnai keheningan siang Konoha.

Ia menaruh seikat lili putih dengan pita perak dalam diam. Sembari mengelus nisan di hadapannya, Sakura kembali ke semua memori indah beberapa bulan lalu, ketika_ ia_ masih bernafas. Namun gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut segera tersadar dari lamunan kecil tatkala mendengar suara gemerisik semak belukar.

Sakura kembali pada alam nyata. Kembali pada kenyataan pahit yang harus dilaluinya semenjak ia sebatang kara. Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduk, berjalan menjauhi makam setelah memandang objek abu-abu itu dengan mata nanar. Terhalang berkas-berkas sisa air mata.

.

.

_Baik-baik disana, Ibu... Aku akan selalu menyayangimu..._

.

.

* * *

Ino mendelikkan mata pada Sakura. Mengancam Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kamu yakin, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino masih tak percaya.

"Yakin." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia menyeruput _strawberry milkshake_-nya perlahan.

Ino menghela nafas, "Lalu kamu mau tinggal dimana?" Kembali sebuah tanya tersuara. Dia masih tak rela si sahabat melaksanakan sesuatu yang menurut ia―atau banyak orang– justru akan merepotkan.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu enteng, "Yah... dimana saja boleh. Kolong jembatan, depan toko kelontong, dekat lampu merah, di rel kereta api juga boleh."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Bibirnya berkedut siap mengeluarkan untaian kata penuh amarah pada Sakura, "Di rel kereta api? Kamu mau terlindas kereta? Sakura... Jangan bodoh! Aku belum mau kehilanganmu!" katanya dramatis sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat satu alis. Satu _sweatdrop _besera urat marah muncul beruntun di kepala, namun dia masih berusaha sabar, "Kamu yang jangan bodoh, Ino... Aku bukan benaran tidur di rel kereta api yang buat jalur itu! Tapi di pinggir rel-nya! _Baka_... Lagipula itu cuma kalau aku tak dapat tempat lebih layak," ia mengujar seraya menghentikan guncangan Ino yang mulai berlebihan.

Ino seketika menghentikan guncangannya sambil nyengir tak bersalah, "Oh... Kukira kamu mau betulan tidur di **rel**-nya... Lagian ngomong ambigu begitu..."

"Apanya yang ambigu? Semua orang juga tahu, kalo yang dimaksud rel kereta pasti―ah, sudahlah... Kenapa kita harus mempermasalahkan yang beginian?" Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menghirup _milkshake_ lagi.

"Terus? Kamu harus cari kerja juga, kan?" Ino ternyata belum puas mengintrogasi. Dilahapnya _chocolate muffin_ yang masih utuh di piring sambil menunggu jawaban dari sang sobat kental.

Sakura mengangguk, "Yah... aku sudah dapat kerja. Biarlah derajatku sebagai putri pemilik Restoran Sakura―yang dulu sangat terkenal sirna ditelan bumi..."

Gadis berambut pirang di hadapan Sakura mengerutkan dahi lagi, "Maksudmu?"

"Hmm..., " Hening beberapa saat, " Pekerjaan yang kudapat... pasti tak pernah dicita-citakan orang lain."

* * *

**TING TONG. TING TONG.**

Sakura menekan bel di dekat pagar hitam sebuah rumah yang berdiri megah. Sesekali menggumam kembali tentang panasnya hari. Matahari begitu bersemangat menyinari dunia rupanya. Hingga awan-awan tebal pun tak mampu membendung sinar yang merasuki atmosfer bumi.

Tak lama pintu depan rumah terbuka perlahan. Sakura menghentikan komentarnya tentang cuaca dan mulai membenahi penampilan diri―yang sedikit lusuh dan lecek akibat hawa panas udara. Sakura memejamkan mata dengan batin mantap untuk melakukan pekerjaan halal nan mulia ini. Ia menegapkan posisi berdiri sambil memegang kuat koper besar yang ia bawa. Koper berisi segala kenangan dan sisa harta benda miliknya.

Seorang pemuda bermata hitam akhirnya keluar dari bangunan depan Sakura―dengan _cappuchino_ mengepul di tangan. Tatap mata dinginnya tertuju pada sang gadis yang masih berdiri di luar pagar. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat satu alis cuek, namun tak jua melakukan apa pun. Ia tetap membiarkan Sakura di terlongong seraya menghirup dalam-dalam _cappuchino_―yang kelihatan nikmat.

Membuahkan sebuah kernyitan sebal dari pihak perempuan demi melihat raut angkuh pemuda rambut ayam. Namun Sakura menahan diri agar tak mengeluarkan berbait-bait kata marah pada sang pemuda. Masa' baru lihat langsung mengamuk? Sakura masih punya imej yang harus dijaga, benar?

"Ehm, permisi...," Sebuah kata klise terucap dari bibir Sakura pada detik terakhir usai si pemuda menyelesaikan urusan dengan cangkir kopi. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apa lagi yang harus diucapkan. Raut wajah manusia berkromosom XY di hadapannya berhasil membuat perut Sakura mual. Terlalu sok kuasa. Juga... berasa keren.

"Hn."

Hanya satu kata tidak jelas tadi yang bergema dalam gendang telinga Sakura. Membuat tiga urat marah muncul secara berturut-turut di kepala―pertanda kesal, tentu. Setidaknya balas dengan kalimat 'mari masuk' atau apa dong, jangan sekedar dehaman _superb_ singkat.

"Permisi... Saya mau masuk...," Sakura masih coba bersabar. Masih coba memikirkan imej. Masih coba berpikir positif ― siapa tahu lelaki ini sedang sariawan hingga tak bisa banyak bacot. Tapi remasan cukup keras tertuju pada ujung kemeja _pink_ yang melekat di tubuhnya segera meruntuhkan semua opini bahwa dia masih cukup tahan banting melawan orang semi-bisu tadi.

Yeah, siapa juga tida kesal jika sudah mengujar, namun diacuhkan?

'_Kenapa orang ini diam saja...? Bukakan pintu kek...'_

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Oke, kesabarannya habis sudah.

"Hei, kau Rambut Ayam! Bukakan pintu kenapa, sih?"

.

.

Si pemuda mendengus pelan sebelum berkata sinis penuh ejekan, "Kau hanya pembantu di rumah ini, Nona...," ―disusul dengan munculnya seringai aneh.

Sakura mengangkat dagu, menunjukkan ke-tak-gentaran yang dia punya. "Lalu?"

Dengusan lagi. Dari pihak lelaki.

"Aku tuanmu. Tu-an-mu. Bisa kau bersikap lebih kurang ajar dari ini? Pem-ban-tu?"

.

.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Kali ini benar-benar habis. Habis hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

* * *

_Oke, kalau kau pikir, apa yang harus seorang pembantu lakukan untuk menghadapi tuan yang sok kuasa? Seorang pembantu. Pem-ban-tu._

.

.

* * *

**END OF THE PROLOGUE.**

Yap, selese deh prolog-nya. Fanfic _multichap_ SasuSaku pertamaaa~!

Tapi baru prolog yaaa... -.- Fic ini cuma saya _publish_ prolog-nya dulu. Untuk chap-chap selanjutnya, masih nunggu fic yang lain _complete_. Jadi, fic ini bakal didiamkan lama, hingga akhirnya saya sempet ngetik lanjutannya. Hehe... –ditimpukkin blender-

Walaupun cuma prolog, tetep **RIPYU** dooong... soalnya abis dari fic ini, saya bakalan **HIATUS** agak lama. Lagi mau UAS dan nggak ada waktu selain untuk belajar... Ukh! Tapi, saya juga kena _writer's block_ sih... Jadi mau istirahat lamaan dikit. Nyahaha! –dilindes- Okeeeh, **RIPYU** yaaa... _Arigatou_~ :d


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary :_ "Tugasmu disini, memasak, cuci baju, menjemur, menyiram bunga, cuci piring, dan yang paling penting, melayani segala sesuatu yang diperlukan Tuan Muda Sasuke." Kata-kata Tenten tadi berhasil membuat mata Sakura hampir meloncat keluar. "APPAAA?! Melayani si rambut ayam??!"

_Disclaimer :_ **Naruto **punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warning :_ **AU**, sedikit **OOC**_ness_, dan **pergantian waktu **yang **cepat**.

* * *

"_Hei, kau Rambut Ayam!! Bukakan pintu kenapa, sih?!"_

_-_

_-_

"_Aku tuanmu. Tu-an-mu. Bisa kau bersikap lebih kurang ajar dari ini? Pem-ban-tu?"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**die Hausangestellte** by **dilia shiraishi**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Sakura menyipitkan matanya pada pemuda berambut ayam itu. Pertanda kalau kekesalannya sudah mencapai puncak. Tak bisa dibendung lagi. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia pembantu? Apa salahnya jadi pembantu? Bukankah itu pekerjaan mulia, yang bahkan belum tentu semua orang mau dan mampu melakukannya?

Pemuda itu mendengus melihat tatapan mengancam Sakura, lalu menatap gadis berambut pink itu dingin. Sekaligus tajam.

Sakura menggeram jengah dengan perlakuan pemuda sok cakep di depannya. Ya ya, bukan sok cakep. Dia memang tampan. Tapi kalau kelakuan minus seperti itu, apa Sakura pantas memujinya dengan sebutan 'tampan'? Bagaimana kalau itu diganti saja dengan...

"Rambut ayam!"

.

.

Pemuda dengan mata _onyx _itu tampak sedikit terbelalak saat Sakura menyebut dirinya seperti itu. Hey, dia selalu menjadi kejaran wanita. Mengapa gadis di hadapannya ini tak mencair juga dengan pesona yang ada pada dirinya?

Pemuda itu termangu sebentar, kemudian menyeringai aneh. Ia baru menyadari ini begitu menarik. Ya, ini akan sangat menyenangkan baginya, bukan?

"_Forehead-girl_."

.

.

Giliran Sakura yang terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan singkat dari pemuda itu. Membuat aliran darah dan emosinya yang sudah terasa panas, semakin meminta dikeluarkan. Sekarang juga.

"Hih! Dasar. Udah rambut ayam, sok cakep pula! Amit..." seru Sakura dari luar pagar. Kesabarannya memang sudah habis sedari tadi, dimulai saat dia melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda angkuh dengan bentuk rambut super-aneh itu.

Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai. Sakura hampir memekik perlahan ketika melihatnya. Sungguh menyeramkan. Menyimpan misteri dan... um, mungkin suatu kejahatan terencana?

"Udah, jenong, sok kuasa lagi. Dasar pem-ban-tu."

Dan suara itu membuat Sakura lagi-lagi terbelalak. Antara marah dan kebingungan untuk menyambut kata-kata sinis yang keluar mulus dari mulut sang tuan. Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Huff, mengapa cobaan terus-menerus melanda dirinya sih? Apa salah yang diperbuatnya hingga harus bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan si rambut ayam ini??!! Dan orang ini menjadi tuannya pula?!

Sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah siap dengan untaian kalimatnya. Ia baru akan berbicara ketika suara angkuh itu menyela ucapannya. "Buka saja pintunya. Tak dikunci."

Sungguh, hari ini penuh dengan belalakan mata bagi Sakura. Ia lelah harus terus membelalak. Tapi itulah yang dilakukannya sedari tadi. Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, ia sudah terbelalak berkali-kali. Hanya karena semua perlakuan dan ucapan pemuda ini.

Hanya karena itu.

Oh, God.

Sakura pun membuka pagar hitam yang berdiri kokoh menghalangi pandang untuk melihat rumah di dalamnya. Ia sedikit mendengus ketika harus bertemu pandang dengan tuan-ah, pemuda rambut ayam itu.

"Cih, bodoh."

Dan dengan satu patah kata itu, sang pemuda masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya sambil menyeruput kembali _capuccino_-nya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan geraman marah. Amarahnya sudah membuncah kali ini.

Oke, walaupun dia tuan, dia tak seharusnya bersikap begitu kan? Huh. Dia pikir semua pembantu itu bodoh?

Hah, lihat saja nanti.

* * *

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap saat mendengar penuturan Ino barusan. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Sakura? Pergi dari rumah Ino? Jadi pembantu? Hah???

"Hah?" akhirnya tersuarakan juga satu kata sarat makna itu dari bibir Hinata. Mata lavender teduhnya menatap Ino dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Iya, si Saku kerja. Dan masalahnya ya, itu tadi. Kerjanya jadi pembantu." Tanggap Ino sambil mendesah putus asa. "Padahal aku udah ngelarang, yah-setidaknya dia kan bisa ngandalin kemampuan masaknya itu. Jadi koki kek, apalah! Yang penting jangan jadi pembantu!" lanjut Ino lagi. Kekhawatiran nampak lekat di wajah gadis blonde itu.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Wajahnya juga menyiratkan kecemasan, sama halnya dengan Ino. "Hmm... tapi kupikir, mmh.. Sa-Sakura-chan pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa bersedia menjadi emm...pem-pembantu kan? Lagipula... em, jadi pembantu juga harus punya keterampilan memasak. Ja-jadi.. kurasa, kemampuan Saku-chan terpakai..."

Ino terdiam sejenak, merenungkan kata-kata Hinata tadi. "Yahh... benar juga, sih. Tapi karena sekarang dia jadi pembantu, kita jadi sulit kumpul bersama lagi kan? Aku akan selalu kangen Saku kalo begitu."

Hinata tertawa.

"Iya juga ya?"

.

.

"Selamanya, kita pasti akan selalu kangen Saku. Kecerewetannya itu justru membuat kita makin kangen dia. Atmosfer sekitar selalu hangat kalo ada si jidat lebar itu."

* * *

"Yak, mulai hari ini kamu bekerja disini, ya!" Gadis dengan dua cepol itu berujar ramah. "Namaku Tenten, aku sudah satu tahun bekerja disini. Salam kenal ya! Dan umm, namamu siapa?" ia kemudian memandang Sakura yang tengah menyelipkan sehelai rambut pink-nya ke belakang telinga.

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal juga!" jawab Sakura seraya ikut tersenyum. Memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

Tenten membalas senyumnya lagi, "Jadi, ini kediaman Tuan Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya, Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka punya dua anak lelaki, Uchiha Itachi si sulung, dan si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke. Tuan Muda Sasuke inilah yang tadi bertemu dengan kamu." Ujarnya memulai penjelasan.

Sakura meng-oh sebentar. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa nama si Tuan Rambut Ayam itu Uchiha Sasuke. Huh, namanya aneh, seaneh orangnya.

Tenten menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk melipat-lipat keningnya penuh emosi sambi tertawa kecil. "Kenapa dahimu itu? Jangan berekspresi begitu Saku, mukamu jadi aneh sekali." Serta merta Sakura segera mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Tenten tertawa lagi, "Begini ya, nyapu sama ngepel bukan tugasmu. Tapi tugasku. Tugasmu disini, memasak, cuci baju, menjemur dan segala macamnya, menyiram bunga di balkon depan, cuci piring, dan yang paling penting, melayani segala sesuatu yang diperlukan Tuan Muda Sasuke." Ujar gadis dengan dua cepol itu mulai menerangkan lagi.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil. Mengiyakan semua tugasnya dan menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Jadi... tugasnya hanya itu. Ia tak perlu menyapu dan mengepel karena yang melakukannya adalah Tenten, gadis bercepol yang berdiri hadapannya sekarang.

Hmm. Hanya masak, itu urusan gampang. Ia memang hobi masak dan bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi tak sedikit orang yang mengakui kelezatan makanan buatannya. Cuci baju? Gampang juga. Disini ada mesin cuci, jadi ia bisa menggunakannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan satu ini. Menyiram bunga? Dari kecil juga ia selalu mengerjakan hal itu. Cuci piring?? Ya ampun! Anak SD pun dapat melakukannya!

Dan satu lagi, yang justru paling penting... melayani segala macam yang diperlukan si Rambut Ayam... Hmm, akan susah sih. Tapi tak apalah... Eh!

Sakura spontan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk termenung. Wajahnya terlihat kaget bukan main dilengkapi dengan mata melotot, seakan mengancam akan keluar dari kelopak. "APPAA??!! Melayani si Rambut Ayam-err, maksudku Tuan Muda Sasuke??!"

Tenten terlihat agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Namun begitu, ia tetap mengangguk. "Iya. Justru itulah tugasmu yang paling penting. Soalnya aku pulang sore, nggak nginap di rumah ini. Jadi nggak bisa terus-terusan melayani Tuan Muda Sasuke."

Sakura makin terhenyak begitu mendengar pernyataan Tenten itu. Wajahnya yang tadi kaget, kini berubah pucat. "A-apa? Kamu nggak nginep disini, Ten?" Sakura bertanya gemetar. Berharap kalau tadi ia hanya salah dengar. Berharap kalau jawab yang diberikan Tenten sesuai harapnya.

Tenten mengangguk lagi, menatap heran Sakura. "Iya, Saku-chan. Ada apa memangnya?"

Sakura menganga kaget, "ADA APA katamu? ADA APA? Aku harus tinggal bersama si Uchiha-jelek-rambut-ayam-eh! Em, maksudku Tuan Muda Sasuke, berdua saja? Tanpa kamu ataupun orang lain? BERDUA saja??!" seru Sakura setengah berteriak. Ketika Tenten mengangguk kembali, Sakura merasa kakinya tak berpijak lagi di bumi.

"Ya Tuhaaaan...." dan suara serak penuh keputus-asaan Sakura menggema ke seluruh penjuru dapur, tempatnya dan Tenten berdiri sekarang.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut model ayam menyeringai kecil. Ia buru-buru pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu melihat kedua gadis yang tadi terlibat percakapan, keluar dari dapur. Salah satu dari kedua gadis itu-yang berambut pink aneh- menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengganggu konsentrasi. Sementara gadis lainnya sedang tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menghentikan kegiatan si rambut pink itu.

"Sudahlah, Saku... Tuan Muda tak seburuk itu kok. Kamu hanya belum tahu bagaimana sikap aslinya," Sayup-sayup suara si cepol dua, Tenten, terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu kembali menyeringai.

'_Tak akan pernah, Tenten... Si Merah Muda itu tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sifat asliku.'_

Dan dengan satu hentakan, sang pemuda mengambil langkah besar keluar rumah mewah yang sepi itu. Berlalu dari pandangan, ketika kedua gadis tersebut tampak di jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Ergh! Dia dengar pembicaraan kita, nggak ya?" Suara Tenten terdengar sayup lagi. Sasuke, sang pemuda itu, mendengus geli.

'_Tentu saja.'_

* * *

Malam sudah menjelang, namun sepasang mata _emerald_ belum juga bisa terlelap di balik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk, namun ternyata tak kuasa. Gadis berambut pink itu lalu memaksa tubuhnya terbangun dari posisi tidur telungkup.

"Uh, apa si Rambut Ayam itu sudah pulang?" Ia meraba-raba sekitar dinding itu hati-hati. Kamarnya diliputi kegelapan sedari tadi. Ia memang tak suka tidur dengan lampu menyala, namun sekarang ia memerlukan cahaya.

Ketika berhasil menemukannya, Sakura segera menghidupkan saklar itu. Membenahi piyama tidurnya yang berantakan dan rambutnya yang sudah mencuat seperti singa.

Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya, namun tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di luar sana. "He? Apa si Rambut Ayam itu belum pulang? Atau ia justru sudah tidur? Ah, sebodo amat! Ngapain juga, mikirin dia? Idih, amit..." Dan dengan untaian kalimat sarat kekesalan itu, sang gadis berambut pink masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Membuahkan sebuah senyum tipis dari seorang pemuda.

"Aku sudah pulang, bodoh. Ah, ada tomat!" Sang pemuda kemudian mengambil semua tomat yang ada di kulkas, melahapnya dan menyisakan tiga buah untuk dimakannya sambil membaca tengah malam nanti.

* * *

Sakura mengikat rambutnya dengan pita pink dan memberikan bandana pada poninya yang turun menutupi mata. Ia kemudian mengenakan celemek dengan motif bunga sakura-yang ia temukan tergantung sembarang di kursi dapur- di atas blus pink-nya.

"Ten, enaknya hari ini masak apa?" tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Tenten.

Tenten berpikir sejenak, "Lebih baik kamu masak sesuatu yang disukai Tuan Muda Sasuke. Umm, sepertinya dia suka roti bakar dengan tuna dan ekstra tomat." Jawabnya setelah mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, roti bakar itu gampang sekali." Gumam Sakura sambil menyiapkan dua helai roti tawar, margarin, ikan tuna setengah matang, dan selada. Ia kemudian mencari-cari tomat di kulkas, "Hei, tak ada tomat lagi disini." Ujarnya pada Tenten yang sedang mengambil sapu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tenten berjalan ke tempat Sakura berdiri seraya ikut mencari ke dalam kulkas. "Ya ampun. Pasti Tuan Muda yang sudah menghabiskannya. Padahal aku baru saja membeli satu kilo tomat itu kemarin." Keluh Tenten sambil menutup kulkas kembali.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tak usah pakai tomat juga tak apa, kan?"

Tenten segera membelalak, menahan tangan Sakura yang baru saja akan menghidupkan kompor. "Tidak bisa!"

"Eh?"

"Iya, tidak bisa. Percayalah padaku, roti bakar itu tak akan tersentuh sedikit pun bila kamu tak menaruh satu pun lembar irisan tomat disana!" seru gadis bercepol itu.

"Hah? Hanya karena tak ada tomat?" Sakura masih tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Tenten barusan. Namun diluar perkiraannya lagi, Tenten mengangguk yakin.

"Yap! Pokoknya apa pun yang dimakannya harus mengandung unsur tomat." Tenten melanjutkan kegiatan menyapu yang tadi terinterupsi.

"Hoh? Aneh. Tampang seperti dia nggak cocok suka buah tomat. Haha, konyol. Orang datar begitu suka tomat, apa lebih baik aku mulai memanggilnya dengan 'Maniak-tomat'?" Sakura melepas kembali celemeknya sementara Tenten di ujung sana tertawa. "Jadi? Aku harus masak apa nih?"

Hening.

Tampaknya Tenten sedang berpikir lagi. Sakura duduk diam di kursi dapur, menunggu Tenten menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tak perlu masak kalau begitu." Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Sakura. Membuatnya kembali mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tak perlu capek-capek masak untuk si Rambut Ayam itu."

"Ya. Tak usah repot-repot masak untukku, _Forehead-girl_."

Oke, satu suara itu segera menyadarkan Sakura dari kebodohannya. Yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara ternyata bukan Tenten, tapi si Uchiha menyebalkan. Tuan Muda Sasuke Yang Terhormat.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu masuk dapur, jalan pintas keluar-masuk rumah mewah itu. Seringai kecil muncul di wajah seseorang yang sedang ditatapnya. Membuat Sakura menyesal telah menoleh. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya sambil beranjak dari dapur.

"Hei."

Suara menyebalkan itu menahan Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat yang auranya mulai mencekam tersebut. Perlahaaaaan sekali Sakura berbalik, berharap kalau tampang sok keren itu berubah jadi wajah bersahabat Tenten. Atau kalau bisa, sekalian berubah jadi artis idolanya sepanjang masa.

Tapi semua itu hanya angan-angan Sakura. Nyatanya wajah itu tak berubah, tetap datar dan yeah, menawan. Namun siapa pun yang melihatnya, pasti ingin menonjok wajah itu-jika tak ada kata 'menawan' disini.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak minat. Ia sedang capek untuk bertengkar. Sungguh, sehabis melakukan semua pekerjaannya, ia benar-benar merasa sudah tak bertenaga. Dan sekarang ia sudah harus menyiapkan diri untuk bersabar dengan Tuan Muda ini. Apa lagi sih, yang diinginkan si maniak tomat ituuu????!!

"Tolong masakkan makanan."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura segera membeliak, "Hah? Katanya tak usah masak? Plin-plan!"

"Bukan untukku. Jangan ge-er dulu, Bodoh. Ini untuk teman-temanku." Pemuda itu berkata sambil lalu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kembali keluar dari rumah senyap nan sepi ini untuk-mungkin menghirup udara segar. Melepas kepenatan, sementara gadis berambut pink tadi memicingkan matanya sebal.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi itu sebabnya sekarang kamu minta ditemani belanja..." Tenten berucap sembari memilah-milah paha ayam yang tampak menggoda itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Katanya, teman-temannya akan datang." Sakura menghela nafas.

Tenten memalingkan pandangan dari kegiatan memilih paha ayam, menatap wajah Sakura yang tampak masih emosi. "Saku... kamu marah pada Tuan Muda?"

Sakura memutar matanya, menganggap pertanyaan Tenten sungguh tak penting dan tak perlu ditanya. "Tentu saja!"

Tenten kemudian mendesah perlahan-namun cukup untuk terdengar Sakura. "Kamu betul-betul belum mengenalnya, Saku."

"Heh? Iya, memang. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengenalnya lebih jauh? Hanya akan menghabiskan waktu!" seru Sakura kesal. Ia kemudian mengambil minyak goreng secara asal dan menjejalkannya pada keranjang yang sudah terisi penuh.

Tenten tersenyum penuh arti, "Yah... terserah kamu..." Ia memandang Sakura sejenak sampai tertegun melihat perbuatan si gadis pink selanjutnya. "Hei, jangan menjejalkan sayur ke dalam keranjang penuh! Lihat kamu merusaknya!!"

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE END.**

Hyaaah~ Akhirnya malah ngapdet ini duluan. Dasar saya emang plin-plan.**-ditampol-** Habisnya, habisnya, habisnya, fic ini pengerjaannya paling asik lho! Tapi jadinya buru-buru dan nggak maksimal karna saya terlalu senang ketika ngetik. Maapkanlah _authoress_ yang payah ini. **'-.-**

Dan chap ini kependekan ya? Iya, soalnya konflik belom ada tuh. Tapi fic ini memang irit konflik. Paling cuma konflik SasuSaku, saya emang tak pandai membuat konflik seru. Hah...**-jeduk jedukkin kepala ke tembok-**

Walaupun banyak kekurangan, tetep **RIPYU** ya? Berikan saran, kritik, komentar, dan bahkan _flame_ pada saya. Saya menerima dengan kaki terbuka kok.**-disepak- **_Arigatou~_ ^^

**Special thanks : **

**Inuzumaki Helen** (Iya, amit-amit itu UKS. Tanggal 9 ntar, _senpai _kapan? Nyahaha, tenang. Saku termasuk golongan pembantu kok, bukan pembokat! ^^ **TLoF**-nya udah kuripyu. Nyaha.. iya, aku juga makin semangat ngetik sih. Tapi kalo pas UKS-nya, enggaaaak~!!! Bisa mati ntar nggak bisa jawab! Makasih ripyu-nya! **:d**);

**Deeandra Hihara **(Nggak kok, akhirnya malah fic ini yang duluan apdet. Emang saya plin plan **-dirajam-** Makasih saran dan ripyunya! Akan selalu saya perhatikan! Yosh! **-lebai-**);

**Mayu** (Masa'? Waduuh, makasih banyak yaa! Ini udah di-apdet kan? **:p**);

**kakkoii-chan **(Iya nih, ide ngalir terus. Namanya ide kan, muncul dimana aja. **-sok bijak mode : on-** Ehm, apakah 'itu' bakal terjadi? Entahlah, lihat saja nanti.. khikhikhi **-ketawa setan-**);

**Myuuga Arai** (Ah! _Neechan_ berkunjung! Iya, akhirnya fic ini apdet duluan, coba. _Neechan_ juga mau semesteran? Kapan?);

**cattleya-neechan nggak payah, sumpah!** (Gyaa~!!! _Neechan_ berkunjung! Iya ya? Aku baca ulang chap kemaren, kok banyak banget kata -nya disitu? Yah, maklumlah _neechan_, kan aku _authoress_ payah... **-nangis di pojokan-** Ehm, sebenernya sih, kata-kata asing kayak 'mendelik' sama 'sweatdrop' itu aku pake karna nggak mau bahasanya kaku banget. Soalnya ntar bagian tengah-tengah, bakalan rada mirip _teenlit _yang masih pake kata gaul. Hmm, _neechan_ tau gimana caranya bikin fic nggak terlalu kaku tapi tetap pake bahasa baku? **-.-**);

**The Law Of Gege** (NaruHina? Ada kok, disini banyak _pair_. Lihat saja di chap depan ntar. Iya ini apdetannya~! **:d**);

**Nakamura Arigatou** (Aku sering buat SasuSaku kok. Cuma ini pertama kalinya _multichap_ :p Iya, ntar **XXX** bakal kuripyu, tapi belum sempet nih... **-ngelirik buku yang bertumpuk-**);

**Ana-cHan** (Aduh, _dear_... Maap kalo banyak fic-ku yang menggantung, aku memang begitu. Sering meninggalkan fic demi fic lainnya. **-halah-** Iya, SasuSaku kalo berantem emang makin te-o-pe! Makasih ripyunyaaa~);

**Faika Araifa** (Hyah! _Neechan_ berkunjung juga! Seragam _maid_ ya? Hihi... **-ngikik setan-** Ntar ada kok, nyuhu **:]**);

**kawaii-haruna** (Ini... nggak tau... Kayaknya nggak bakal terlalu panjang kok. **:d** Aku suka SasuSaku, kaliiiii... Kenapa Saku jadi pembantu? Wah, sudah kodrat. **-ditampol Saku-**);

**MelloLovesMe** (Waduh, dear. Kalo dibuat agak india gitu, aku bakal ditimpukkin ama pembaca lainnya! **'^o^**);

**Chika the Deidara's Lover** (Kata siapa ada cinta diantara SasuSaku? Perasaan aku nggak ngetik gitu. **-ngeles-** Berhasil kok, akhirnya ini fic di-apdet dengan selamat. **:]**);

**Hikari Hoshizora** (_Neechan_ juga berkunjung! Makasih _neechan, neechan_ terlalu memuji ah. Aku masih banyak kekurangan. **-siapa nanya?-**);

**chaa. back. 2. emo** (Aduh, maap namamu kukasih spasi. Soalnya kalo enggak, nggak bakal muncul. **'-.-** Haha, disini banyak kata-kata rambut ayam lho! Kebanyakan malah, iya! **-dichidori Sasu- **Naru... nanti akan muncul, Gaara juga. Ahh, aku juga nggak jago bikin _summary, dear_...);

**Dani D'mile** (Yap! Tau aja **senpai** ini judul dari Jerman. Tau artinya juga nggak? Nyuhu, akhirnya ini di-apdet duluan. Tapi pasti chap ntar di-apdet belakangan. Iya, **Regret** ternyata menuntut untuk di-apdet **'-.-**. Tapi kalo sekarang, aku mau fokus ke **RtJ** dulu aja deh...**-disambit-**);

**Phillip William-Wammy **(Haduh, maap belum ripyu chap dua **Werewolves** yaa! Tapi janji ntar bakal diripyu, sekalian sama **Happines You Give**-nya **Dee** dan **CDWeb** punya kalian.**-ketauan cuma baca, kagak ripyu-** Ahaha, makasih yaa~ Gaya bahasa kamu di **Werewolves** juga bagus :d);

**lil-ecchan **(Iya nih, abisan Saku membawa banyak inspirasi.**-halah- **Iya, samasama ecchan... Makasih juga udah ripyu yang ini~ )


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary : _Baru saja Sakura akan mengangguk, ketika sebuah suara menyela, "Tidak usah. Nanti kalian makan bersama kami saja. Maksudku, Tenten yang akan bersama kami. Kau sih, aku tidak peduli."

_Disclaimer :_ **Naruto **punya** Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warning :_ **AU**; sedikit **OOC**_ness_; **pergantian waktu **yang **cepat**; dan_ a little bit (or a __lot__?) _**chara-bashing, **_maybe_?

* * *

"_Rambut ayam!"_

_-_

"Forehead-girl."

_-_

_-_

"_...dan yang paling penting, melayani segala sesuatu yang diperlukan Tuan Muda Sasuke."_

_-_

"_APPAA??!! Melayani si Rambut Ayam-err, maksudku Tuan Muda Sasuke??!"_

* * *

**die Hausangestellte** by **dilia shiraishi**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Sakura mengusap cucuran peluh akibat menguarnya suhu panas dari masakan yang sedang ia goreng, "Ten...," gadis berambut pink itu memanggil seorang gadis lain yang sedang sibuk membersihkan ikan. Dia sendiri segera menuangkan _yakisoba_**(1)** yang sudah kecokelatan ke dalam wadah.

"Hem? Ada apa?" sahut Tenten sembari meninggalkan konsentrasinya pada sisik ikan yang masih harus dikeruk itu.

Sakura menarik napas, "Aku baru sadar kalau rumah ini sepi sekali. Kemana Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto? Dan dimana juga Tuan Muda Itachi itu? Dari kemarin kulihat yang mondar-mandir cuma kita berdua ditambah si Rambut Ayam." Ucapnya sambil memasukkan bawang merah ke dalam kuali. Menimbulkan bunyi dan aroma gurih yang menggoda hidung.

Tenten termangu sejenak, sepertinya ia menyibukkan diri dengan menghirup aroma gurih sang bawang goreng tadi terlebih dulu, "Err-Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto memang jarang sekali pulang ke rumah ini, sih. Sejak setahun belakangan aku kerja di sini pun, baru empat-lima kali mereka pulang. Yang kutahu, mereka sibuk mengurus perusahaan di luar negeri." Terangnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. Ia kemudian memasukkan ikan yang sudah selesai dibersihkannya dalam mangkuk besar.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Lalu? Tuan Muda yang satu lagi?" gadis berambut pink itu kembali bertanya. Matanya menatap Tenten, namun tangannya tak berhenti membuat gerakan mengaduk di kuali.

Tenten menghela napas, "Tuan Muda Itachi bersekolah di kota lain. Kalau tidak salah di Suna atau Oto begitu... Aku juga lupa tuh."

Sakura mengangguk singkat lagi, "Jadi '_ia_' sendirian di rumah sebesar ini kalau kamu pulang?" rupanya gadis satu ini masih tak bosan bertanya. Ia memang penasaran sekali dengan keluarga-kaya-namun-sepertinya-tak-harmonis ini.

Tenten mengangkat alisnya membenarkan ucapan Sakura, "Yap. Makanya itu Kakak'_nya_', alias Tuan Muda Itachi, mencarikan dia pembantu seorang lagi. Dan kali ini, pembantu itu harus tinggal menetap di rumah ini. Tak boleh sepertiku yang sorenya pulang."

"Humm...," Sakura hanya menggumam singkat untuk menanggapi uraian Tenten barusan. Ia sedang sibuk berpikir sekarang.

Ya, ia baru mengetahui kalau ternyata Tuan Muda Sasuke Yang Terhormat itu selalu sendirian setiap harinya. Hanya Tenten yang menemani, dan ini pun cuma ketika Tenten bekerja. Ia baru menyadari fakta baru. Si Rambut Ayam tersebut tentu kesepian dengan kesendiriannya, kan? Dan apa karena itulah ia selalu pulang malam?

Hmm... rasanya Sakura jadi merasa sedikit terenyuh...

EH??!

Untuk apa pakai terenyuh segala? Ukh, cowok menyebalkan seperti dia biar sajalah. Malah bagus, kan? Ada bahan untuk mengolok-olok Sang Tuan-Angkuh-Menyebalkan-Sombong-Amit-Amit-Jabang-Bayi.

Ya ya...

Untuk apa dia harus terenyuh segala?

Tapi...

.

.

"Seharusnya kau disini kerja, bukannya malah bergosip seperti ibu-ibu bawel."

.

Sakura memutar bola mata sementara Tenten terkikik kecil. Gadis berambut pink tersebut sudah hapal betul siapa yang selalu berkata sinis dengan nada datar padanya seperti tadi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Uchiha-Muda-rambut-ayam-maniak-tomat. Cuih. "Ya ya... Tak usah dibilang juga aku sudah tahu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau biarkan masakanmu gosong?" ucapnya sambil lalu, sembari menarik Tenten keluar dapur.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Masakannya? Gosong? Hah?? Dia sekarang tengah asyik mengaduk-aduk bawang goreng yang baunya pekat seperti hangus ini kok...

Iya kan? Apanya yang gos-

EHHHH???!!!!

"KYAAA~!!!" serta merta Sakura segera berteriak kencang sambil mematikan api kompor yang masih berkobar. Ternyata Sasuke betul, ia terlalu asyik mengaduk-aduk bawang hingga tak sadar kalau sudah sedari tadi bawangnya matang. Dan sekarang bukan hanya matang lagi, tapi juga gosong.

Sakura menghela napas lelah seraya menyeka keringat yang turun ke matanya. Ia menatap nanar bawang-bawang goreng yang berwarna kehitaman di sana. Sungguh menyedihkan. Tak berbentuk, serpihan padat, bau tak enak, layak dibuang. "Cih!" Dengan berat hati Sakura membuang isi kuali ke tempat sampah tepat di sampingnya. Ia harus mulai dari awal lagi.

Yah, meski ini hanya bawang goreng sih...

Tapi kan, waktunya mepet. Teman-teman si Tuan Muda sebentar lagi akan datang. Sedangkan yang sudah siap baru _oyakodon_**(2)**, nasi kare, dan _ramen_ saja. "Ukh, sial." Dan dengan terus menggerutu, Sakura kembali mengiris-iris bawang. Mengulangi perbuatannya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

* * *

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia mendesah lega, akhirnya semua makanan sudah terhidang sempurna di meja makan. Sekarang ia hanya harus membuat jus tomat. Gampang. Sepuluh menit juga selesai, ditambah waktu memblender dua menit.**(3)**

Maka gadis dengan mata _emerald_ tersebut dengan cekatan membuka kulkas, mencari tomat untuk membuat minuman segar kesukaan Tuan Muda Sasuke. Namun sebentar kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya! Tomat kan sudah habis dimakan si Rambut Ayam itu... Huh merepotkan saja." Ia menepuk keningnya sambil berjalan keluar dapur, "TEEEEN~!!!"

Mata hijau Sakura melirik setiap sudut rumah yang sepi. Mencari Tenten yang belum kembali sejak diseret Sasuke pergi dari dapur. Ia mengernyitkan kening bingung, lama sekali Tenten pergi. Sampai masakannya selesai pun, gadis bercepol tersebut belum juga kelihatan. Kemana?

Lagi, Sakura kembali berteriak memanggil, "TEEEEN~!!! Kamu kemana, sih??!" ia bersedekap. Mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya kesal sembari mengangkat alis. Ia benci menunggu sendirian begini. '_Kemana perginya semua orang di rumah inii?! Sudah seperti rumah kosong saja.'_

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit menunggu dan tak tampak adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Tenten, Sakura menyerah. Ia mendesah seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi makan yang terletak di tengah ruang kosong antara dapur dan ruang keluarga. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. "Semua tugasku sudah selesai... Mencuci beres, menyiram bunga sudah sejak tadi, menyapu kan tugas Tenten, cuci piring juga... umm, memang hanya tinggal membuat jus tomat saja, nih. Kata Tenten keberadaan jus tomat sangat wajib bagi si Rambut Ayam... Bagaimana ya? Apa belanja ke swalayan dulu? Tapi kalau nggak keburu? Ah, kenapa juga tadi harus lupa? Ukh." Sakura sibuk bicara sendiri, memikirkan apa yang lebih baik harus ia lakukan.

Bolak-balik beberapa saat di tempat tak kunjung juga memberi pencerahan bagi pertanyaan yang menggema di pikirannya. Ia terlalu bingung, walau sebenarnya hal yang dibingungkannya adalah sederhana. Swalayan hanya tinggal menyebrang dan jalan lurus dari sini, tidak jauh sama sekali. Pasti keburu kalau hanya beli tomat.

"Ya sudah deh, mampir ke swalayan dulu saja." Akhirnya dengan ragu ia masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil_ sweater_ dan uang belanja yang sudah diberikan Tenten kemarin. Disambarnya sisir untuk sedikit membenahi rambut yang agak mencuat berantakan, "Oke, siap." Dan dengan secepat kilat, ia mengunci pintu rumah seraya menjejakkan kaki menuju luar.

"Yosh, harus cepat~!"

Sedetik kemudian yang terdengar hanya derap langkah Sakura meninggalkan rumah dengan terburu. Membuahkan pandangan bingung dari gadis yang sedari tadi menatapnya, "Lho? Sakura mau kemana lagi?" ia menggaruk rambut bercepolnya.

.

"Ten, kemana si Pink satu itu?"

Gadis bercepol yang masih terlihat kebingungan setelah membuka pintu Kediaman Uchiha segera menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara familiar baginya, "Oh, Tuan Sasuke... Mmh, aku juga tidak tahu dia kemana. Yang jelas ia terlihat begitu buru-buru tadi." Katanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon Sasuke sebelum kemudian beranjak memasuki rumah, "Ohya, ini aku beli tomat di pinggir jalan sana. Tolong buatkan aku jus tomat ya."

"Eh.. iya." Tenten menerima bungkusan plastik besar berisi tomat ranum dari tangan Sasuke. Ia lalu menutup pintu seraya menaruh bungkusan tadi dekat blender, dan mulai melaksanakan permintaan Tuan-nya.

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya kesal begitu melihat Tenten sedang sibuk membuka tutup blender yang berisi jus tomat segar lagi nikmat. Ia menggenggam plastik berisi tomat di tangannya keras-keras. Sudah susah payah beli di swalayan... ternyata tomatnya malah sudah ada! Sudah jadi jus pula!

"Eh, Saku... Kamu dari mana, sih?" Tenten berbalik dari kesibukannya menghidangkan jus tomat dalam gelas, sesudah mengelap tangan yang sedikit berkeringat pada celemek. Bermaksud mendekati Sakura yang berdiri mematung depan pintu.

Menghela napas, Sakura membawa seplastik tomat dalam genggamannya ke hadapan Tenten. "Huh, aku sudah susah payah beli ini ke swalayan.. taunya sudah ada tomat di sini. Kamu yang beli, Ten?" ia balik bertanya masih dalam intonasi sebal.

Dengan agak bingung Tenten menggeleng, "Bukan. Tuan Muda Sasuke sendiri yang beli ini. Lha? Kamu kenapa pake beli lagi, Saku? Jadi dobel nih."

"Yah, aku mana tahu kalau si Rambut Ayam itu sudah beli duluan? Uh, kayaknya nggak apa-apa lah... Cuma untuk apa tadi aku capek-capek ke swalayan segalaaaa??!" katanya sembari meremas baju Tenten. Mungkin terlalu gemas akan kebetulan yang merugikannya ini. Lumayan kan, menghabiskan energi yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk bekerja.

Tenten hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi omelan Sakura, ia tepuk punggung Sakura selayaknya teman memberi dukungan, "Sabar ya, mungkin ini cobaan untukmu." Dia melanjutkan meski tahu bahwa kalimat tadi sedikit tidak sinkron dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura sekarang. Ya, sudahlah. Sudah keburu diberitahukan.

"Ya ya..," Sakura mendengus tak sabar. Ia kemudian membawa nampan berisi jus tomat itu menuju meja makan. Dimana beberapa makanan yang terlihat sungguh lezat sudah terhidang di sana. Menunggu tangan-tangan manusia mengkonsumsinya hingga tandas nanti. Tenten memperhatikan gerak-geriknya lewat lirikan sedang ia sibuk membenahi anak-anak rambut yang keluar dari cepolan.

Gadis berambut pink di sana menuntaskan semua pekerjaannya hari ini dengan mengatur kembali peralatan makan, sampai semuanya begitu rapi dan menggugah selera. Ia lalu meminta Tenten membawakannya lilin serta korek api untuk ditaruh di meja makan agar tidak ada serangga menyusahkan layaknya lalat yang mampu mengganggu hidangan-hidangan tersebut.

"Err-kataku sih, seharusnya tanpa lilin dan korek juga nggak papa. Rumah ini kan bersih dan bebas dari segala macam polutan kayak lalat gitu." Kata Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Sakura. Namun begitu, dia tetap melaksanakan permintaan Sakura dan melemparkan korek padanya. Untuk lilin, ia sendiri yang menata dan mengaturnya di atas tatakan sebelum dinyalakan apinya oleh Sakura.

Sakura melirik Tenten sebentar, "Benar juga, sih. Tapi nyatanya kamu taruh juga lilinnya." Ia tersenyum seraya mengitari meja makan untuk keluar dari sela kursi tempatnya menyalakan lilin, "Nah, semua beres dengan ini. Tinggal menunggu teman-teman si Tuan Muda. Kapan mereka akan datang, Ten?"

Gadis bercepol di hadapan Sakura mengetukkan jari telunjuknya tanda berpikir, "Hmm... Sepertinya sih, sebentar lagi. Tadi Tuan Muda Sasuke tampaknya pergi untuk menemui mereka juga selain untuk membeli tomat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Tenten. Ia tatap sekali lagi keadaan meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan itu. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa tergoda untuk sedikit mencicip meski sudah jelas dialah yang membuat semuanya. Sebab makanan-makanan tersebut terlihat sangat menggoda, dengan banyak tomat yang bertebaran di segala penjuru piring.

Ada _oyakodon_ yang gurih dengan _topping nori_**(4)**, potongan-potongan ayam, dan kocokan telur nikmat memenuhi mangkuk-mangkuk hitam antik hingga sangat berisi dan padat,_ ramen_ berkuah yang jika mencium aromanya saja sudah membuat perut bernostalgia minta diisi, nasi kare yang sangat berbumbu kental menyebabkan kelenjar ludah memproduksi lebih banyak _enzim ptialin_, _yakisoba_ berminyak dengan mie bergulung-gulung cantik nan lembut ketika dikunyah, ikan yang digoreng biasa namun terlihat menggiurkan, dan tak lupa, jus tomat segar dengan es-es berdenting ketika gelas tinggi sebagai wadahnya itu disentuh.

Glek.

Mau tak mau Sakura dan Tenten meneguk ludah ketika menatap segalanya lekat-lekat, kemudian mereka saling pandang dengan ekpresi memelas sampai keduanya meledak tertawa, "Memang sepertinya kita harus membuat ini semua dalam porsi banyak-banyak agar kita kebagian, Ten! Haha..."

"Iya, benar. Tapi rasanya sangat lancang kalau kita melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika kita membuat makanan baru yang spesial juga untuk jatah makan siang hari ini?"

Baru saja Sakura akan mengangguk, ketika sebuah suara menyela,

"Tidak usah. Nanti kalian makan bersama kami saja. Maksudku, Tenten yang akan bersama kami. Kau sih, aku tidak peduli."

_Well, well_... Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang bicara ini, sebab dahi Sakura langsung berkerut lebih dalam dari biasanya.

.

* * *

"Memang! Memang seharusnya aku injak-injak saja tomat yang baru aku beli dan mengganti semua tomat di piring itu dengan gabus bercat merah! Nyebelin! Terjun ke jurang aja, kau Rambut Ayaaaam~!!!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ketika memasuki kamar diikuti dengan Tenten yang hanya bisa nyengir pasrah tak bisa berkomentar.

Akhirnya gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut mencoba menenangkan diri, saat sadar tak ada gunanya terus marah-marah. Tapi dia sangat gemas, dan kali ini Tuannya itu berlaku keterlaluan! Err-memang dari kemarin pun kelakuannya sudah kelewat batas, sih... Kelewat batas gila.

Ia menyisir poni _pink_ yang jatuh ke depan menghalangi pandangan mata dengan jari, tampak sedikit frustasi. Tenten tak menyangka bahwa efek cari ribut yang dilakukan Sasuke akan berdampak sebesar ini pada Sakura. Wajahnya sampai kusut dan kehilangan cahaya ceria begitu. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya bagi Tenten untuk menegur Sasuke... Cara cowok satu itu menunjukkan perhatian memang abnormal. Apalagi kalau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang menarik bagi dia.

Aih... rasa-rasanya Tenten jadi dapat ikut merasakan penderitaan Sakura...

Maka sang gadis bercepol beranjak ke tepi kasur Sakura, menepuk-nepuk punggung teman barunya itu sedikit iba. "Sabar ya, Saku... Memang Tuan Muda suka begitu, kukira kau sudah paham?"

Sakura mendengus sebagai balasan, "Ya, aku paham. Tapi bukan berarti aku tahan. Aku belum kebal, tapi akan kupastikan nanti sore aku pasti bisa membalas segala ucapannya dengan yang lebih telak! Huh."

Tenten tersenyum saja mendengar ocehan Sakura yang diikuti curhatannya kemudian. Ia menegakkan tubuh sembari memosisikan duduk yang nyaman, siap untuk mendengarkan segalanya.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu utama Kediaman Uchiha tatkala berujar, "Masuk saja!" pada orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan pagar rumahnya. Tanpa mau repot-repot mengucapkan selamat datang apalagi beramah-tamah kepada tamu, ia langsung memaksa mereka cepat masuk kalau tidak mau dikunci di luar.

"Huh, dasar Teme! Nggak ada baik-baiknya pada tamu! Tahu nggak sih, kalau tamu adalah babu?" seseorang di antara mereka yang berambut pirang mencuat mengomentari sikap Sasuke sebal.

"Raja, Naruto! Jauh sekali plesetanmu itu." Dan seorang yang lain dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipi mengoreksi kalimat sebelumnya.

Anak yang dipanggil Naruto tadi hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, "Yayaya... apa pun itulah. Kau berisik, Kiba."

"Sudahlah, langsung ke ruang makan saja. Banyak omong sekali kau, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke seraya memimpin teman-temannya yang berjumlah tak kurang dari enam itu menuju tempat hidangan yang sudah disiapkan. "Oi, _Forehead-girl_!" dia lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah kamar Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah. Segera ke sana Tuan Muda!!"

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar sahutan bernada sindiran tadi. Ternyata selain bawel, jenong, dan sok tahu, _pinky girl_ itu juga cepat marah.

"Siapa, Sas? Suaranya bukan kayak Tenten deh." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke keras demi menanyakan sahutan Sakura barusan. Karena baru bekerja di sini, tentu saja Sakura belum dikenal oleh teman-teman Sasuke. Tidak seperti Tenten yang sudah akrab dengan mereka semua, bagaikan teman dekat.

Sasuke menempeleng Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Oh. Itu pembantu baru."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, sementara tiga cowok di antara teman-teman Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Sisanya yang adalah para cewek justru mengerutkan alis. Mungkin merasa kenal dengan suara Sakura.

Dan ketika akhirnya pintu kamar Sakura terbuka menunjukkan dua sosok yang masih mengobrol, Sasuke menggumam kembali, "Lama sekali, sih."

Sakura berpaling dari kesibukannya mengobrol dengan Tenten, "Banyak komentar. Kami kan, juga sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang pent―

"Lho? Saku??!"

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO END.**

Keterangan :

(1) _Yakisoba :_ Mie goreng Jepang.  
(2) _Oyakodon :_ Nasi dengan lauk ayam (biasanya direbus dalam kaldu) lalu diatasnya diberi kocokan telur.  
(3) Saya kurang yakin juga soal waktu ini. **o.O** Entah bener atau enggak.  
(4) _Nori :_ Bahan makanan berupa lembaran rumput laut yang dikeringkan.

.

**A/N :** Iya, saya tahu ngapdet ini sekarang itu telat bangeeeeet~! Maaaaf~!!!**–langsung kabur dari serbuan kubis yang dilempar _readers_-** Yah, ini juga kalo ada yang masih mau baca, sih.. **T,T**

Malah interaksi SasuSaku dikit banget... HUOOO~!!!!!**–gila sendiri-** Ah, sudahlah. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca. Kalau bisa sekalian diripyu yah.**–kabur naik ojek-**


End file.
